The Week of Smut
by Knight of Rogues
Summary: The actual intro is the first chapter, but this a new thing I wanted to try. Apologies for no writings in the last month or so!
1. Introduction

So I'm so sorry about not having any new stories in the recent past, and for putting Melted Ice Cream on hiatus. As an apology, I present

 **THE WEEK OF SMUT!**

The week of smut is one week where each day I upload a new chapter of smut. The pairings were randomly generated online, and I put in every RWBY character there was so that it would be fair. The pairings are as follow:

-Penny x Ruby (Nuts and Dolts)

-Weiss x Ruby (White rose)

-Yang x Goodwitch (Idk what this is halp)

-Emerald x Cinder (Flaming Jewel (Just thought that up, eh?))

-Yang x Nora (Pink Lemonade)

-Penny x Weiss (Cold Metal (Made that one up too))

-Jaune x Pyrrha (Arkos)

This is something I decided to do because I wanted to try my hand at smut. I've never written it before, so this should be interesting to say the least. Please, bear with me through this!

-KoR

EDIT: This week will begin on Monday, August 31st!


	2. Chapter 1 (Nuts and Dolts)

**Alright, my week begins here! Starting us off is Nuts and Dolts. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Vale. The sun was shining, Weiss Schnee was worrying about her grades, and Ruby Rose was performing a routine maintenance check on her friend Penny.

The robotic teen was standing in the middle of the room, remaining completely still, if not for the occasional shiver. This was, of course, perfectly acceptable. How else would you react if someone was tinkering around with your insides?

Ruby herself had a pair of gloves on as she poked around a panel that opened up in Penny's back. She was careful not to accidentally bump any of the gears, wires, and gizmos that filled the space inside her friend's body.

"And you're sure my father won't mind?" The ginger asked. Ruby looked up for a second before looking back at her work.

"Nah, don't worry. If anyone would mind, it's Ironwood, but I'm pretty sure he won't find out. Besides, it's just a maintenance check. Nothing serious."

Penny nodded and went back to her silent state as Ruby tightened a few screws. Finally, the Beacon student pulled back, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Well, Penny, I think that's it for the mechanical side of things. Come on over to the computer and we'll run a quick diagnostics check." Penny smiled and allowed her friend - her first friend - to lead her to Blake's bed. As she sat down, Ruby grabbed a long cord from her desk. Plugging one end into the panel on the android's back, she plugged the other end into a laptop. A bar slowly began filling up as it ran hundreds of programs at once to scan the mechanical huntress.

"Well, that should take a while, so we have a bit of free time." The team leader smiled as she pulled out her scroll, eager to show up Yang on a few games of theirs. Glancing up after a few minutes, however, she saw Penny remained in the exact position.

"Uh… Penny?"

"Yes, Friend Ruby?"

"You don't have to sit still. Do you wanna read or something?" Penny thought for a moment before smiling.

"Yes!"

Ruby nodded and pointed to Blake's bookshelf next to her bunk before turning back to her game. Penny looked through the many titles before finally settling on one book, tucked away in the corner of the shelf.

 _Ninjas of Love._ Penny thought to herself, pondering the title with interest. The book had many dog-eared pages, and the cover was well worn, an obvious sign that there had been much use by Blake over the years. Settling into the bottom bunk, Penny started reading. Soon she was on the third chapter. And the ninth. And the twenty-first. Before she knew it, Penny had read every page from cover to cover. As she processed the information she had just learned, Ruby pulled out her cable and scanned through the report from the computer.

"Well, Penny, the diagnositcs say that-"

"What's 'sex,' Ruby?" A heavy blush settled on the girl's face as she glanced over at Penny's expectant face.

"I, ah… sex?"

"Yes. I read it in this book that teammate Blake had." The android held up the cover to Ruby, who face-palmed internally.

 _Shit! I need to remind Blake to put that somewhere better when she's not reading it._

"Well, uh, don't you think your father would be a better person to ask?" Ruby asked sheepishly. Penny looked down and shook her head.

"He and General Ironwood don't usually tell me about things like this when I ask them. They say that it's not important." She then looked up with a friendly smile

"But you're my friend! Maybe you can tell me!"

Ruby froze, internally torn. She was Penny's friend, and isn't this what friends do? Help each other out? But at the same time, this was a bit of a touchy subject. After a good minute or so of debate, she sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you." The young huntress sat on the bed next to the robotic teen and took a breath before going into the same talk that Yang gave her a few years ago.

"Sex is… well, physical contact between two people. Sometimes it's for pleasure, sometimes for love, sometimes to make children. But no matter the reason, it's something that almost everybody does at some point."

"Does it hurt?" Penny asked curiously. Ruby thought before shrugging.

"Sometimes, usually if it's your first time ever. Usually it feels good I guess? I haven't actually tried… it." She blushed. The ginger girl nodded, processing her friend's explanation, before continuing.

"I wish to try sex!" Ruby blushed deeper.

"Well, when you find someone you really love, then you can."

"I love you! Does that not count?" Ruby's silver eyes flicked up to meet Penny's glowing green ones. Does she mean as a friend, or something more? Did she love Penny back? Her head swam, trying to figure out how she felt, and how one simple sentence could make her feel so deeply.

Penny waited patiently, silent as ever as her friend thought long and hard. She was about to speak when Ruby looked up, a fire in her eyes.

"You're right. You are my friend, Penny. I don't want to commit to anything serious yet, but still… I'll have sex with you." Penny smiled and nodded, a gleam of determination in her eyes. While she still felt that the book she had read was enlightening, this felt ten times that. She knew Ruby was placing a lot of trust in her. She wouldn't let her friend down.

"What shall we do first?" She asked, signalling for Ruby to direct her.

"Well, we should probably take our clothes off." Ruby smirked slightly, though she couldn't fully process what she was about to do. She never in her wildest dreams would have thought her first time would be with a robot, let alone one of a girl. She had never fully known about her sexuality, so this would be a great chance to find out.

Penny nodded silently and began pulling off the grey dress she always wore. This partially surprised Ruby, having thought that the dress was fully attached to her body, like an extra layer of skin. She was surprised, however, to find underneath was a darker grey set of undergarments. These too were removed, and the crimsonette huntress realized how much she admired Penny's figure.

The young girl had breasts that were slightly smaller than average, roughly around the same size as Ruby's. Cute pink nipples dotted the perky mounds that made up her chest. Moving down, she found that there were no pubes above the girl's nethers, the skin as smooth as silk.

It was when she heard Penny giggling that she realized that her jaw was hanging open. Penny's laughter died down before she put her hands on her hips.

"Should you not undress as well?" The team leader blinked and realized she was still standing in full clothing. Blushing, she nodded and began removing her own clothing.

It was now Penny's turn to be amazed. She had thought Ruby was pretty since she bumped into her and the rest of her team that one day in the streets, but as the girl showed more skin, Penny's eyes widened in awe at what she saw.

Ruby opted to remove her panties quickly, fiddling with the clasp on her bra as she attempted to pull it off. Unlike Penny, the huntress in training had a tuft of pubic hairs that matched the color of her hair. Her skin was a creamy white, but what caught the robot's attention was a long, jagged scar that went from below her knee to her hip on her right leg.

"What's that?" She asked quietly as Ruby finally removed her top. Looking down, the girl saw the scar that had caught her friend's attention. She looked down.

"Every year, I visit my mother's grave. The area is often infested with Grim, mostly Beowolves. Usually they're no problem, but one year one of them got a lucky hit. I was able to make it to a village nearby and call my dad for help, but it turned into a nasty scar."

"I have never seen it before. You're always wearing long pants." Penny noted. The scythe wielder nodded.

"I like to cover it up. Bringing up mom isn't something I like to do often." The robot nodded sympathetically before perking up.

"What is the next step?"

Ruby chuckled slightly at her friend's optimism and waved at her bunk bed.

"Won't you step into my parlor?" She joked. Penny laughed and climbed up. The ropes that held the bunk up creaked as she placed her weight on it, and she froze as it swayed slightly. Ruby laughed.

"Don't worry, it'll hold. I can guarantee it." Penny nodded and continued, clambering into the middle of the bed. Ruby climbed up after her, and with a wink, pulled the sheet over the entrance, creating a sort of tent for them. Ruby smiled gently at her friend.

"Our hideaway." Penny blushed, feeling something she hadn't felt before. What could it be? Filing it away for later, she smiled back.

"Now what?"

"Well, let's… uh…" Ruby realized that she was drawing a blank as to what to do next. Didn't you need some sort of foreplay before sex? Blinking a few times, she finally settled on something.

She reached over and placed her hands on Penny's breasts, marvelling at the texture. Whoever Penny's father was, he had really gotten the girl's skin perfected. It felt real, and for a moment she forgot that this was artificial, that the girl before her was a machine.

Penny moaned softly, the nerves in her chest sending warm tingling sensations throughout her body. The young huntress took that as a sign to continue and began gently massaging her boobs, giving them the occasional squeeze, learning to love the sound of Penny vocalizing her pleasure.

"R-Ruby, this feels great!" Penny stuttered her body slowly reclining onto the bed. Ruby guided her into a laying position and continued her actions, playing more freely with the girl's chest. Penny closed her eyes and focused solely on the pleasant feeling as Ruby groped her gently. She squeaked as she felt a pinch on her nipples,but beyond that gave no sign to stop.

Glancing down, the crimsonette decided to bring her actions lower down Penny's body. Slowly, she brought her hands down in a massaging nature, rubbing the girl's abdomen gently as she neared her wettening slit.

Penny felt her friend's hand hovering over her core. This aspect of her body had been fine-tuned herself, in private. While her father would surely have been okay with the changes - after all, she was designed to seem human, and this was an important aspect of human anatomy - she preferred to save herself from the embarrassment.

Now it was time to see if those personal modifications held up in a real situation. She braced herself as Ruby's fingers carefully descended onto her most private of areas. The hiss escaping her mouth as they made contact was from what felt like the purest form of pleasure as Ruby's hand gently stroked her.

Ruby of course noticed Penny's reaction, continuing with a new motivation. This was the first time for both her and Penny. She wanted to make this as pleasant as possible for her friend, and hoped she would be able to match it in return.

She trailed her fingers around her synthetic vagina, dipping a finger in now and again in a teasing fashion. She pressed her thumb against the button of Penny's clit, smirking at the significantly louder reaction from the android. She had to admire her handiwork on this one. While this was her first time with another person, she still had needs which she would fulfill occasionally when in the privacy of the empty dorm. Transferring masturbation to pleasuring another person was simple in theory, but proved to be more challenging in reality. So far she seemed to be doing a good job.

Looking up, she saw Penny's eyes screwed shut, biting her knuckles as if holding back some loud cry of pleasure (which she was). Deciding she had toyed with her enough, she finally slipped a finger inside her.

Penny was suddenly thrown into a sexual heaven. Never had she attempted anything of this sort before, and she absolutely loved it. She could feel those same warm tingles from her chest now spreading up from her crotch, and as amazing as it felt, she knew it wasn't enough.

"M-More…" She moaned out. Nodding, Ruby added another finger before pumping in and out of her dripping core. Again, Penny requested another finger, and again Ruby delivered. While Penny frolicked in the ecstasy she was feeling, Ruby was amazed at the feeling of Penny's insides. Again, the sensation was completely accurate, as if it wasn't synthetic flesh but was in fact real.

The huntress was pulled out of her marvels as Penny gave out a choked cry, and she felt her walls clenching around her fingers. Keeping her hand still, she watched with a faint smile as the girl rode out her first orgasm, body shaking slightly as she was racked with pleasure.

When her cries died down, she removed her hand, the wetness across her fingers catching her eye. Tentatively, she dabbed it with her tongue before sucking her fingers into her mouth. It tasted interesting to say the least not quite salty yet not quite sweet. She pushed the curiosity back into her mind in hopes that she could someday come back to this and find an answer at a later date.

Glancing up, she saw Penny was returning from her orgasm high that the huntress had shot her into. The synthetic girl smiled, eyes flickering.

"Now it's my turn." She said playfully before gesturing for Ruby to lay back as well. Nodding, the young leader reclined into the blankets and looked up at Penny, nodding for her to continue.

Penny sat up and looked across Ruby's body. While Ruby had opted for a more 'hands-on' approach, the android was curious to try something that she had read in Blake's book.

Leaning forward, she stuck out her tongue and slowly dragged it across the girl's nipples, eliciting a moan from the crimsonette's lips. Noting the reaction, Penny continued, giving each breast individual attention. After a few moments, she decided to move her actions - not down, as Ruby had expected, but up. She gently placed a kiss on the girl's lips, not something overly passionate, but something quick and fleeting. She noted that Ruby's lips tasted strongly of strawberries, another thing she stored away into her vast memory system.

Ruby was of course surprised by the kiss, but didn't mind it. Both girls knew it wasn't something romantic, but simply a sign of the bond they had, and the trust they were placing in each other. She let the taste of her friend's lips linger in her senses, trying to derive the multitude of sensations in it. Something of lilac perhaps?

Her thoughts were drawn away, however, as she felt Penny drag her tongue across her abdomen, stopping just above her pubes and pulling away. Curious as to where she would feel the android next, she was surprised to feel the girl kissing along her scar. It was an odd tingling sensation, and both confused and aroused her greatly.

"Penny… why are you kissing that ugly thing?"

"Because, friend Ruby," Penny replied as she looked up, "it is not in fact ugly. It is beautiful. It's a sign of the struggles you have endured, and the determination to push forward that you have."

Ruby was at a loss for words. This had never occurred to her before, and nobody had ever said something so simple and honest. It was incredible, and brought about new emotions that she was quickly processing to be something new.

"Penny, I think I l-"

Her words were interrupted as she felt an explosion of pleasure coming from her slit. Looking down, she saw that the ginger girl had brought her tongue across her core, and was now eagerly lapping at her. As Penny sucked on her clit, Ruby knew she wouldn't last long under this pressure. Gripping the sheets tightly, she was barely able to utter a word as she climaxed.

Penny remained where she was, licking up whatever juices she could as her friend orgasmed under her actions. It was an incredible flavor that was completely new to her, and she took this into account for future upgrades for herself. Perhaps with the right mixture, she too could create some unique taste for herself.

When the android looked up, she saw Ruby panting, her eyes closed. Smiling softly, she crawled next to her and wrapped her into an embrace. Ruby turned her head slightly and looked into Penny's shining eyes with her half-lidded ones.

"Stay with me. I need some rest." She mumbled, quickly drifting off into sleep. Penny nodded and switched into standby mode, and she too succumbed to the darkness of rest. Neither knew what the future would hold, but they knew that no matter what it brought, they would face it together. After all, what are friends for?

 **So that was interesting. I was so torn at the end there. I was thinking maybe to have them be a couple and have each chapter standalone, but ultimately opted for the route in which Ruby (as she said earlier) doesn't quite feel ready to commit to a relationship. For now, this is more of a friends-with-benefits deal for the beloved dorks.**

 **In other news, please review and lemme know if it should or shouldn't be standalone chapters (and of course tell me how my first thing of smut went!). I'm gonna need to start writing this chapter in classes tomorrow (school started today), so I hope nobody feels like reading over my shoulder. Next up is White Rose. Classic!**

 **Meanwhile, quick news. I'm working on a Star Wars and RWBY fanfic! With Battlefront coming out in November and Episode VII in December, I've been getting hyped for that. This isn't really a crossover, but think like Blue Harvest but with RWBY. And it's not a direct copy of Blue Harvest. I'm taking a lot of liberties with this one. It should be out in late September (I hope!)**

 **Until next time, Peace!**

 **-KoR**


	3. Chapter 2 (White Rose)

**I'm so sorry that this is late, it's due to the outage that shut down Fanfiction for the day.**

 **I decided that these chapters are going to be part of the same universe, so that's just a heads up. I'm pleased with the feedback I got from Chapter 1. Now, not a moment longer, here's Chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2**

Weiss Schnee woke up bright and early as usual. She stretched, hearing a satisfying crack from her spine at the motion. Her mouth stretched open in a loud yawn, and she slowly swung her legs out of her bed. As she moved, however, she felt a wave of staggering dizziness swamp her.

Groaning, she gripped her sheets to steady herself until her head cleared up. She blinked a few times before taking a tentative step, satisfied when the feeling didn't return. Regaining her composure, she strode - albeit carefully - to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

When she glanced in the mirror, however, she was shocked at the sight that greeted. Her pale skin was a sickly white, the absence of color only interrupted by the flushed red of her nose. Her eyes looked baggy, the ice-blue irises staring back dully. She could barely stand the sight of her.

 _I'm not sick… am I?_ She thought. She shook her head, deciding it was probably just wake-up fatigue, nothing serious. Perhaps a shower would help. Cranking on the hot water, she quickly stripped out of her nightgown and stepped into the stream of liquid.

She quickly realized, however, that as she woke up more and more from the shower, the slight nausea remained. In fact, the water simply made her more acutely aware of the feeling. She hurriedly shoved this realization into the back of her mind, refusing to consider this dreaded possibility.

 _I am Weiss Schnee._ She thought as she turned off the water. She subconsciously noted her teammates were now awake and going about their morning.

 _I have to continue my education and graduate with top marks._ She stepped out, wrapping a towel around her torso. Once it was secured, she stumbled out of the bathroom.

 _I cannot afford to get sick._

"Weiss, you look awful!" Ruby cried out. Weiss groaned as her nausea slammed into her again with the force of a freight train. The younger girl quickly grabbed her friend's hand and guided her to her bunk. Wrapping the heiress good and tight, she checked her forehead, finding her to be burning up with fever.

"No… Ruby… can't s-skip class…" Weiss mumbled as she quickly was filled with exhaustion. Yang smirked and took the chance to crack a joke.

"She's delusional, doctor!" Ruby shot her sister a glare before turning back to her partner.

"Just relax, Weiss. We'll explain to the professors for you, you just need to sleep." She said in a gentle tone before nodding to Blake and Yang that they needed to head to class.

Weiss tried telling them to take her with them, but only managed to mutter incoherently. As the door clicked shut, the girl quickly succumbed the the coming darkness of slumber.

-oo00oo-

Weiss dreamed of Ruby. This wasn't a shock to her. She dreamed of the girl almost every night, ever since they had become partners at initiation. Though she'd never admit it to the young leader, she had a lot of affection for the girl. Dare she say it, she loved her.

This dream, however, wasn't the usual fluff that she often saw in her sleep. This was something from deep in her mind, something she usually preferred to keep tucked away for the foreseeable future. Ruby stood there with a faint smirk on her face, clothed only in a set of lingerie that immediately had Weiss aroused. Weiss herself was nude on what seemed to be a bed.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby purred. "Wanna have some fun?"

The heiress was only able to give a short nod, but it was all the sign Ruby needed. Her silver eyes never left those of the whitette as she sauntered closer, her petite form swaying with each step. Weiss' body tensed up with readiness, and she watched as the younger girl slowly - agonizingly so - approached her shivering core.

It was at this point that Weiss awoke with a pounding headache and a raging fire in her nethers. This posed as a problem for her, as she knew the two worst feelings to have at the same time were arousal and illness. Huffing, she knew there was only one solution that would allow her to go back to sleep. Pulling back the sheets, she slid off her towel - which she now realized she hadn't removed since she had fallen asleep - and propped herself up in the bed. Lowering her fingers past her carefully trimmed strip of pubic hairs, she got to work.

-oo00oo-

"I'm gonna go check on Weiss." Ruby stated, excusing herself from her friends at lunch. They gave simple goodbyes before the crimsonette skipped over to the food line and grabbed a bowl of soup for the heiress. Satisfied with her gift for her partner, she began making her way to the dorms.

As she walked down the pathway, she began thinking about the whitette's condition.

 _It was definitely a fever. But maybe a cold? Could she resume class with a cold? They can really make you tired though, so she'd probably fall asleep. I wonder if she's asleep right now? She's probably making that cute little snoring sound that she makes when she's asleep. She'd better be asleep, for her own good._

When Ruby opened the door, however, nothing could have prepared her eyes for the sight of the nude Weiss Schnee, eyes tightly shut as she furiously masturbated. The crimsonette was completely frozen, but luckily had not dropped the bowl of soup.

Weiss froze at the sound of the door opening and cracked an eye open, her heart dropping at the sight of her leader. Their eyes locked, ice-blue with silver. To the two of them, it seemed as if time had frozen. And then suddenly it unfroze.

"Ruby… I-"

"Weiss." Ruby interrupted, silencing her teammate. She set the soup down on a desk and strode carefully over to Weiss. Reaching over, she grabbed Weiss' hand and removed it from her crotch and, to Weiss' shock, replaced it with her own.

"Ruby…"

"Shh. No words." Ruby silenced her again by pressing her finger to the heiress' lips. "You are too sick to handle this in your condition. Let me do it for you." Weiss was about to ask if she was serious, but realized from her tone that she was. Pushing the heiress onto her back, she pulled off her clothes and laid down next to her, picking up the same motion she had found Weiss using when she walked in.

Weiss was on Cloud Nine at that moment in time. The girl she loved was fingering her! This wasn't some fantasy or feverish dream. This was _real._ She let out a quiet whimper as pleasure coursed through her body.

"It's different… having another person do it…" She panted as her breath hitched. Ruby smirked faintly.

"I know." The older girl was about to ask what her partner meant by that when Ruby added a second finger, instantly bringing her mind back to her actions. She had to admit, this girl knew how to take care of a sick person. Her face paled even more when that thought entered her mind.

"Ruby, I'll get you sick!"

"It's alright. I have a great immune system, trust me." The crimsonette smile. "Just relax, Weiss, and let me take care of the details." Content for the moment, Weiss nodded and closed her eyes, letting Ruby work her magic.

The young leader decided now was the time to bring things a step further, and began slowly and gently kissing along Weiss' collarbone. The heiress shivered at the attention, but said nothing as Ruby continued both her motions. Slowly, she brought her mouth lower along the girl's body, flicking her tongue across one of her nipples.

This got a much more vocal reaction from her partner, who squeaked at the sensation. A playful grin crept onto Ruby's face.

 _So she's got sensitive nipples…_

Still keeping her fingers moving, she pulled back to take a good look at the heiress' chest. When she had clothes on, they definitely looked small. Completely bare, however, her chest was almost flat as a board. While this would discourage most people, Ruby was not most people.

Using her free hand, she grabbed one of her nipples and gave it a light pinch. Weiss squeaked, similar to before.

"Hey! Careful, they're sensitive." She blushed a deep crimson, which definitely added some improvement to her skin.

"Relax, Weiss, I know what I'm doing."

Ruby went back into her previous position, and after hovering over the whitette's breasts again, sucked one of her now-hard nipples into her mouth. Weiss squirmed slightly under the pleasurable sensations. Now that her partner had discovered her weak spot, she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she finished.

She got her confirmation when Ruby suddenly nibbled gently on the nub, first the left, then the right.

"Fuck, Ruby, I'm gonna cum!" She moaned in a breathless voice. Ruby took that as a good sign and continued, not forgetting to up the ante on her work on Weiss' vagina. When she pinched the girl's clitoris, however, was what drove the heiress over the edge.

With a quiet squeal, her body locked up as her nethers clenched around Ruby's fingers. The crimsonette never ceased her motions on the girl's breasts, only pulling away when her climax had ended and she was panting for breath on the bed.

Sitting up, Ruby smiled softly at Weiss before covering her in her blankets again. She gently kissed the girl on the forehead before pulling her clothes back on. She turned to look at the whitette again just before she walked out the door.

"Sweet dreams, Weiss."

 **Kind of a weak ending, I feel. What do you guys think?**

 **I was trying to find a creative way for this to happen, and ultimately settled on a sick Weiss. I mean, hey, who doesn't like an ice queen getting a cold, amirite? I also wanted to try something that felt less like an important interaction and more like a short fling. How'd I do in that remark?**

 **So because Fanfiction was down for the last 20-something hours, this is a day late. While it gave me a chance to rework a few things in this chapter, it also completely threw off my week. I've also realized that I won't be able to write any chapters this weekend because I'm at a con the whole time. So, while it kind of defeats the purpose of the title, I've decided to simply write seven chapters to this fanfic (same number as the days of a week.) This shouldn't take too long, but it mainly means don't expect an upload every day. Every couple days or so is more accurate (except for this weekend). I hope you guys understand.**

 **Next chapter is Yang and Goodwitch, which I'm already planning some things for, so until then!**

 **-Knight Of Rogues**


	4. A Sincere Apologyupdate thing

**To the readers of The Week of Smut, I apologize for the insane wait period. I thought I'd have a new chapter by now, but I don't, and that's because my computer died a month or so ago. So yeah.**

 **I'll try to get the Yang x Goodwitch chapter done soon but it's kind of hard since the only computer I have access to I only have a chance to use for maybe 10-15 minutes a day, and I use most of that to track a new computer down.**

 **Stick with me on this and I'll have you guys aroused again in no time!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Knight of Rogues**


	5. Chapter 3 (Yellow Brick Road)

**Fuckin' hell that was a longer wait than I intended. Sorry about that! Here's a new chapter to make up for it!**

 **Chapter 3**

Yang groaned as she sat slumped over in her desk, trying to follow along with Professor Goodwitch's lesson that morning. Usually the older woman's lectures were interesting to listen to, and Yang honestly enjoyed them. Today, however, was nothing but review for an upcoming class test, and information about a field trip in a month or so.

Deciding she didn't really need to pay attention right now, she sat back and allowed her mind to wander to wherever it decided. Today, however, it decided to focus on Goodwitch. And not as in her lessons.

Yang was incredibly proud of her body, and believed that nobody even came close to her. The blonde professor in front of the class, however, definitely caused her to reconsider that belief. The woman's shining light-blonde hair and it's definite curls caused something in Yang to become on edge. Her green eyes seemed to pierce through whomever she targeted with pinpoint accuracy, and they definitely stuck out from her silky pale skin. Moving down, she came to a her bust, which definitely gave Yang a run for her money. What she'd give for five seconds to squ-

"Miss Xiao Long." Goodwitch's voice shattered Yang's thoughts as the boxer glanced back up hurriedly, finding those eyes to be targeted at _her._

"It's obvious that you're deep in thought over something. Care to tell the class what that something is?"

"I, uh…" Yang looked down sheepishly, which was incredibly out of character for her. Goodwitch raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Please see me after class." She said with a sharp tone before returning to her lesson. Yang punched herself mentally at her slip before resigning to her fate and paying attention to the rest of the lecture.

She glanced over to find her team looking at her with sympathy in their eyes. She gave shrug before the bell rang, announcing that the class was dismissed. WIth a last look back, WBY walked out of the classroom, leaving the brawler dejectedly in her seat. The last of the students trickled out of the classroom. The emptiness of the classroom gave Yang chills due to not knowing what was about to happen.

Goodwitch was at her desk and glanced up at the brawler, her emerald eyes locking with the blonde's violet ones. She gestured to a chair in front of her desk, which Yang reluctantly moved to. Pulling it up to the desk, she sat awkwardly as the professor grouped together some papers scattered around on her desk. Satisfied, she sat down across from the teen and folded her hands.

"Miss Xiao Long, this is the third time this month that I've caught you daydreaming during my lectures. Is something troubling you?"

"Not really." Yang shrugged.

"I see." Goodwitch sighed. "Do my lessons bore you, then? Is that it?" The boxer's eyes widened.

"No! Your lessons are probably my favorite!"

"Then why aren't you paying attention? This is important for you as a huntress and a person." Yang searched for the words to explain it, but felt that saying that she was distracted by the woman herself wasn't the best option in this situation. Glynda, however, caught a faint spike in her pupil's aura. The teen's careful gaze at her elder caused a thought to spark in her mind.

"Could it be that you aren't… motivated enough?" The way that the older huntress said 'motivated' caught Yang's interest for whatever reason, and leaned forward a bit. Noting the increase in interest, Glynda continued.

"Perhaps if I can find something to keep your interest, you'll do better in my class, hm?" She smiled faintly at Yang's complete attention, and decided that she had wound the student up enough. Standing from her seat, she reached to her skirt and began unbuttoning the front, starting to slip out of the black fabric. This definitely drew Yang back to the real world.

"W-wait a minute, professor, what are you doing?"

"Keeping your interest." Goodwitch replied simply, a smirk dancing across her face. As the skirt dropped to her ankles and was kicked away, she looked at Yang expectantly. The blonde brawler was confused as to what she wanted from her.

"Undress." Glynda clarified in a sharp tone. Yang nodded in understanding and hurriedly attempted to pull off her own clothes. As she stopped at her own skirt, however, the professor shook her head.

"All the way, miss Xiao Long." Yang gave a shaky nod, her body wracked with nervous excitement as she removed her skirt and tossed it carelessly aside. Taking a deep breath, she unclipped her bra and set it on the desk. Her underwear soon followed, and she shivered slightly at the open air. Glynda looked her up and down with a slight nod.

"Admirable form, young lady. I can see why the boys like you so much."

"What you're going to get is an exclusive, once-in-a-lifetime experience." Yang joked. Glynda's eyes hardened slightly and a smirk danced across her face.

"Who said I was going to be the one getting anything?"

Yang was about to ask what she meant when the older woman pressed her against the desk and pressed her lips to the brawler's. Despite her cold personality, Goodwitch's lips were actually quite warm, a pleasant sensation compared to the cold classroom.

The younger girl decided to push her luck and pressed her tongue against Glynda's mouth, begging for entrance. As it was permitted, however, Yang was surprised to feel her teacher push back with her own tongue. The two locked in a battle for control, a battle soon ended as Glynda came out on top.

The two women parted with a slight breathlessness as they regained their senses.

"You're not a bad kisser." Yang smirked. Glynda put on a stone-cold face as she began slipping into the mood.

"Miss Xiao Long, I think we set a few rules for this fling." Yang nodded, listening.

"Rule one: I'm in charge." The younger student nodded, having no complaints.

"Two: You are to refer to me as miss, ma'am, or simply 'sir.'" Somewhere inside, Yang wanted to point out the irony of that last title, but looking at Goodwitch in her dominant mode, she decided that wasn't exactly the safest option for her right now. She merely nodded instead.

Satisfied, Glynda now took more time to examine her temporary lover's figure. Her hair definitely took a lot of time to maintain every day. A few stray curls of her golden locks fell in front of her vibrant, deep lilac eyes. Her lips were full and looked absolutely kissable.

Moving down her torso, Glynda came to one of the young huntress' most noticeable assets. Her large, lush breasts rose and fell softly with each breath Yang took, and the soft mounds each were dotted with a round, pink nipple. The older huntress made a mental note to pay some special attention to those later.

Under her breasts were her hard, defined abs. The platinum-blonde woman brushed her hand across the muscle, causing Yang to shiver slightly at the touch. Numerous scars and some more recent bruises were scattered across her front. Glynda of course knew all about the girl's semblance. If you required damage to become stronger, then it was inevitable that some permanent damage would remain. However, something about the pale, ghostly white of the scar tissue mesmerized the woman.

Yang obviously believed in a more natural approach to her nethers, and the pubic hair growing their was wild and untamed - not too unsimilar to the girl herself. She had, of course, shaved just enough around her core so as not to make any encounters unpleasant for either party.

While Glynda looked her over, she didn't notice Yang's own searching gaze as she roamed over her professor's body. The older woman had definitely aged gracefully, and looked no older than her mid-20s. Her pale-blonde hair fell softly around her face, and her vibrant green eyes seemed to pierce through her body.

Upon closer inspection, Yang had to admit that Glynda's chest might actually be larger than her own, a defeat she decided to take gracefully. The large breasts, however, were dotted with petite nubs that were standing hard at the current situation. Yang raised a hand slowly in an attempt to grab them, only to be slapped away by a now-glaring Goodwitch. Well, more glaring than usual.

"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly, quickly catching herself and adding "Sorry, _ma'am._ " Glynda nodded, and Yang let out a sigh of relief internally. Continuing to move her gaze lower, she found a carefully maintained bush of the same platinum-blonde hair. She also noticed a nicely toned pair of legs. She subconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

Her attention was suddenly drawn away as she felt a pair of probing hands at her core, which sent shivers throughout her spine.

"A-Ah, miss!" She stuttered slightly, much to Goodwitch's liking. She stroked her fingers in a small, circular pattern that carried a certainty to it. Her thumb circled around the nub of Yang's clitoris, causing the younger teen to moan in pleasure.

"Keep quiet, miss Xiao Long, or you shall pay the price." Yang didn't respond, partially at fear of the threat, and partially because she was too wrapped up in her pleasure to form coherent words. She felt herself coming to a close - she had always had a short fuse - and felt her walls quiver in readiness. Immediately, the professor removed her fingers and glared coldly at Yang.

"Did I give you permission to cum?"

"W-what?" She asked, suddenly startled. The older blonde pinched her nipples roughly.

"Did. I. Give. You. Permission. To. _Cum?_ " She asked again. Yang timidly shook her head, suddenly very afraid of her lover.

"That's what I thought. You shall not act without my permission, do you understand?" Yang gave another nod, and Glynda seemed satisfied. Pulling back from the student, she reached into a locked drawer of her desk and pulled out an object that Yang wouldn't have expected the woman to own.

Out of the desk emerged a long, deep purple strap-on, which she fastened onto herself with the straps, testing it to make sure it was tight enough. She gave a rare lust-filled glance at the busty blonde teen.

"Do you know what's special about this toy?" She asked in a soft voice. Yang shook her head.

"I had it ordered special so that it's able to transfer sensations of pleasure directly to my body. Almost as if it were a real cock." The younger girl would have smiled at Glynda's vulgar mouth if she wasn't so entranced by the long, artificial dick. "And I intend to use it on every hole you have. Lucky you."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Yang shivered. Glynda smirked.

"Good girl, you're learning. Now lie back on the desk."

Yang nodded and hoisted herself onto the cold wood, shuddering slightly as it came in contact with her bare ass. Getting into a comfortable position, she spread her legs and waited for Glynda.

Glynda stroked herself as she prodded her tip against Yang lubed-up entrance, slowly pushing into the hot depths of her student. Yang, being no stranger to dicks, felt a pleasant yet familiar sensation as she was slowly filled with the thick shaft. They stayed like that for a while, Glynda making the process excruciatingly slow - much to Yang's vexation. She sighed in relief as she felt her teacher's thighs press against her own, the toy just at the edge of her womb. Without a moment's notice, however, the older blonde dropped the sluggish movement and began thrusting with an incredible speed.

Both parties moaned in pleasure at the coitus, the student letting herself be fucked into submission, and the teacher bracing herself on the teen to provide a better position. Yang's hands did what they could to find traction on the desk, but each thrust from Glynda would case her ass to slide back just a tiny bit, causing her to have to pull herself forward again. Glynda, however, took no notice of this and continued to fuck Yang like there was no tomorrow.

As she continued diving in and out, she reached a hand up to grasp Yang's firm breasts, causing the younger woman to gasp out as she was swamped with immense pleasure. Goodwitch smirked at the newfound advantage and began playing with the sensitive nubs dotting each breast. Yang was on cloud nine, and as much as she tried to stop herself, one of her greatest shortcomings in sex fought against her - her short fuse.

With a loud, throaty moan, she grasped the table for support as her walls clenched tightly around the artificial shaft. She saw the scowl on the professor's face, noting that she would most definitely pay soon enough, but at the moment the pleasure was enough to shove those concerns to the back of her mind as she rode out her orgasm, moaning loudly. As she came down from her high, Glynda pulled the toy from her core, leaving her feeling empty. These feelings were replaced with curiosity and fear however as she felt the professor flip her over with a surprisingly strong grip, her breasts pressing against the cold wood of the desk. She gave out a nervous laugh as she tried to catch a glance behind her.

"Hey, uh, what're you-" Her words hitched in her throat as she felt the toy press against her tighter hole. Finally getting her head to twist around, she saw a mix of a scowl with a grin on the older woman's face.

"It's obvious that you need to be taught a lesson about discipline, and I do have the qualifications to teach you." She said as she gently moved back and forth, easing more in with each movement of her hips. In the back of Yang's mind, she wanted to tell the professor that that was an exit only and that she wanted to stop, but a part of her wanted to see where things went - not to mention she knew that behind this exterior, Glynda wouldn't truly do anything to hurt her too badly. Sighing, she gritted her teeth and nodded for her to go ahead.

With a small smile, the older woman readied her hips and gave a much stronger thrust forward, driving the strap-on deeper into the blonde's rear. Yang gave out an uncharacteristic squeak as the phallus stretched her tight hole, causing her to wince slightly. Glynda noticed the slight movement and stopped in place, letting her student adjust. After a moment, Yang gave a thumbs up, and the witch pulled her hips back to thrust again.

They stayed slow for the time being, but after a while Yang got more comfortable and she allowed Glynda to move faster. At this point, the blonde was moaning loudly as she grew to enjoy the rougher side of their fling. Even Glynda had broken out of her cold, emotionless exterior, and had her head back as she moaned into the empty classroom.

"G-Glynda… I'm gonna cum again-" Yang moaned out.

"G-Go ahead, Ms. Xiao Long, you have my permission~" Glynda panted, her thrusts increasing as she too grew ever closer to her orgasm. As Yang rode out her second orgasm, her rear clenched around the professor's strap-on forcefully. The feeling was too much for Glynda, who propped herself on the desk for support as her body shook from the force of the orgasm, her breasts pressing into the teenager's back as the blondes recovered from the sensations.

Finally, Glynda stood up, pulling her toy from Yang's ass and unclipping it. Yang rolled over and propped herself against the desk, smiling weakly at the professor.

"Heh… that was pretty fun, actually."

"Yes, I do have to agree that it was most enjoyable." Glynda smiled for a brief moment before her face went back to it's usual stern expression. "However, this can't happen often." Yang pouted at her words, but was surprised when the teacher gave her a light peck on the lips.

"I said it won't happen often, not never again." She smirked. "But be warned, no matter how good things get, they won't affect how I grade you in class. Understand?" She instructed as she threw Yang her bra and panties. Yang caught them with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They finished getting dressed, and Yang moved to leave the classroom and find her team. Glynda called to her, suddenly, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"And Yang?"

"Yes, professor?" She asked, turning briefly. The older woman smirked.

"Try to pay attention in class next time."

 **Jeez, that took FOREVER to write! Sorry about that, guys, but hey, another chapter! That's always good!**

 **The next chapter will be Emberald, which I'm very interested in writing. I always thought they had an interesting relationship, as it's pretty apparent that while Emerald still cares about Cinder greatly, Cinder isn't afraid to use force to put Emerald in her place when needed. That should open up and interesting dynamic.**

 **See y'all next time!**

 **KoR~**


End file.
